thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch in Time
Prequel: Mysterious Man Sequel: Mirror This Part One: The Room Julia scurries around the tardis, looking at all the weird buttons. “Hey, what does this do?” she asks, going to mess with the controls. “Hey, hey, hey, hey!” the Doctor says, hurrying over to slap Julia’s hand. “Hands off the controls!” Julia instantly jumps back and Colin walks over to me. “So, Liza, why do you trust him so willingly?” he asks in a low voice. The Doctor seems to look at us before walking down the corridor to another off-set room. “I just know I can,” I reply to Colin’s question. Julia looks at me, confused, but shakes her head. She walks over to us. “So, ready to start traveling?” she says, excited. “Yeah, I know I am,” I reply, a smile on my face. We both look at Colin. “Yes, yes I am,” he replies. I smile before heading down the hall that the Doctor went down. “Doctor?” I call out, looking for him. He suddenly appears behind me. “What are you looking for, Liza?” he asks. I instantly turn around, eyes wide. After a few seconds, I calm. “I was looking for you,” I reply. “Well come on then, off to look around, go to places, do whatever!” he says, trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah,” I reply. He grabs my hand and looks at me. “What’s wrong, Elizabeth?” he asks. I shake my head. I don’t know why, I feel something for him. But… I don’t know if I can tell him or if he will feel the same. Plus, the fact that I’ve only known him for about a day… He pulls me closer to him in a hug, kissing the top of my head. “You know you call tell me, right?” he asks. I just nod. Words won’t come from my mouth Doctor’s POV I take Elizabeth to the main room of the tardis. Something is wrong with her… I know it… “Well, where are we off to?” I ask, looking around. Colin, being our little brain master, comes up with an idea. “How about we go to the end of the 7 year war?” he asks, looking at the Doctor. “Are you insane? No, we aren’t going there. Been there already, don’t want a paradox or anything,” I say. “Paradox?” Julia asks, concern entering her voice. “Nasty things,” I mutter. I look over at Elizabeth. “Where to, oh great one?” I ask, a smile creeping into my features. She is about to say something when suddenly, a blaring bright light shows up in the tardis. She stares at it for a few moments before tipping back, ready to fall. I am by her side in a flash and catch her before her head could hit the floor of the tardis. I lay her down quickly before I start to work with her, my tardis. “Not today, not today!” I shout. She starts up before teleporting us in time to a random time. “Julia, hold this lever!” I shout. She quickly runs over and holds the lever. I run from where I was standing to take Elizabeth in my arms and take her to the room where I keep the beds. “Come on, wake up,” I murmur, setting her down. A jolt shivers through her, being the tardis, as we land. I brush the hair out of her face. “Wake up, come on, wake up!” I say, my voice starting to rise. Part 2: Who? Julia walks into the room. “What happened to her?” she asks. “The Tardis was taken over for a moment. They were going to knock us out and take us somewhere. It affected Elizabeth first before anyone for some reason. I got us out of there. You are welcome,” I say. Julia walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. “Come on Liza, wake up,” she says, not raising her voice for one second. After a few minutes, she starts to stir. Elizabeth’s POV I open my eyes to see two figures standing over me. I sit up and press up against the back of the wall. “Wh-Who are you?” I ask, my voice shaking as I look at them. I look around the room. “Where am I? Who am I?” I ask. The female looks at me, confused. “Elizabeth-” she starts but I interrupt her. “Who is Elizabeth?” I ask. “You’re Elizabeth. I’m your sister, Julia. Elizabeth, what happened to you?” she asks me. Something clicks in my mind, like a message. A message telling me something. Once at his tardis, he looks at me. “Go home.” “Why?” I ask, trying to keep hurt from being in my voice. “Because you are not safe here, not with me. You almost got killed tonight because of me.” “And? I don’t care. I’m not leaving you here.” Suddenly, Julia popped up with Colin. “Now hold up, you aren’t taking my twin away,” she said. “Well, actually Julia, you two are just sisters not-” Colin starts to be cut off. “Shut up, Colin. Any way, you aren’t taking my sister, not without us.” I blink, the memory fresh in my mind as I look to the silent man to my left. “Who are you?” The girl, Julia, looks at me. “It’s the Doctor Elizabeth. Doctor, what happened to her? What happened to my sister?” Another things clicks in my head as another memory comes to mind. I try to open the box but it won’t budge. I start to knock on it. “Hello? Is anybody in there? Hello?” I slam my fist against the old wooden box. “Open up!” Suddenly, a hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to see a man in a blue with red pinstripe suit with a white-ish-blue undershirt, a neck-tie, and thrown together with a light brown faux coat. His dark brown hair is styled off to the right, and his brown eyes are enclosed by glasses. “Who are you?” he asks me. “I’m Elizabeth. Who are you?” I ask, suspicion rising in my usually calm voice. “I’m the Doctor,” he replies. “Doctor Who?” I ask. “Just the Doctor.” Doctor looks at Julia before taking her by the arm and taking her away. “Wait!” I shout after them. “Don’t leave me alone!” But by now, they are long gone. I get shift out of the bed and walk across the floor to the door. I try to open it but it won’t budge. I stare at the door for a few seconds before reaching for the lock. I unlock the door with shaking hands and open it, walking into the hall. I look around the room before turning and heading to where the main room is, a big open space with strange pillars and walls. A strange object-like pillar is in the center of the room with weird controls surrounding it. “Where am I?” I ask a new man sitting in the turn-chair. “You’re in the tardis, Liza,” he replies. He looks at me and instantly, he knows something is wrong. “What’s gone wrong in your head?” he asks. Suddenly, Julia and the Doctor-guy come back. “Don’t question, Colin. I’ll explain to you later,” Doctor says. He walks to the doors and opens it up, looking around. “Alright, we landed in Italy, you all might as well come out now,” he says, looking back at us. “Question, what time are we in?” Julia asks. “April the 8th, 1796,” Doctor replies to her question. “What?” Colin asks, his voice raising. “April 9th, 1796 is tomorrow! France invades Italy, trying to get Austrians out!” he says, his voice rising more and more. “What? If it’s the 8th, how do you know what the 9th is?” I ask, confusion in my voice. Doctor looks at me, sadness in his eyes and shakes his head. “No reason,” he mutters. He grabs a weird looking object out of his jacket. “What is that?” I ask, my voice filling with concern. “A sonic screwdriver,” he replies. Something connects in my mind. Of a past memory. “Where are we off to?” I ask him, now at the same pace with him and at his side. “I do not know. All the fun, eh?” he asks, giving a quick smirk at me before looking straight ahead. I roll my eyes. “So how do you know where you are going?” I shout, unintentionally of course. The rain falls down around us as we come to a stop. “This,” he says. He pulls out a weird looking object. “This, Elizabeth, is a sonic screwdriver. I use it to hunt things, it scans for a DNA trace, anything, to pick up on where it is so I can find it.” “What exactly is it?” I ask. “LISTEN! THE LESS YOU KNOW THE BETTER YOU ARE!” he shouts. His voice quickly drops to a fast whisper. “I’ve lost to many people… I’m not losing another…” "You won’t, you won’t lose me,” I say. “They always say that! And yet… They always walk away! Or disappear! Leave me… Disappear…” his voice continues to drop from anger to sadness. “I’m here for you, though. I won’t leave you, Doctor.” I look at the Doctor and I hug him, muttering the words I had said to him. “You won’t, you won’t lose me.” He stares at me, eyes wide. He quickly shakes his head. “Alright, come on, there is something going on here, otherwise the tardis wouldn't of sent us here when I said to go to Greece. I wanted to see the statue of Zeus.” We all walk around until I trip over something. “Oh why do I have to trip?” I ask, frustration in my voice. Julia helps me stand up while Doctor examines something. “What is it?” I ask. He holds it up. It looks like a sort of wrist-watch/pad type thing. “A time traveling watch,” he mutters so we can here. “Well who does it belong to?” I ask. “An old friend of mine. Face of Boe, yeah, back when he was human.” “Face of Boe?” I ask. Doctor shakes his head. “Long story,” he replies. Colin places a hand on my shoulder. “You’ll get your memory back soon,” he murmurs. I hope so… Part 3: Return The Watch (Doctor’s POV) I put the watch in my pocket. “Colin, Julia, return back to the Tardis. I’m going to see what I can knock into your sister’s head,” he replies. Colin shakes his head. Alright, so he isn’t her brother, but he lives with her. The two head back to where the tardis is and I walk with Elizabeth down the street. “How much do you remember?” I ask. “I remember Julia and Colin coming, saying that you couldn’t take me away. You telling me that you’re the Doctor. About the sonic screwdriver and how you didn’t want to lose me like you did with everyone else,” she replies, taking a pause between each as she recalls the memory. “Try harder, Elizabeth,” I say. “Try to remember everything. Remember the slitheen’s. Remember what they did to you. Remember your childhood. Remember anything you can.” She looks at me. “The old lady? She was a slitheen, right? The one who tried to kill me?” I smile. “Yes. She kidnapped you. Held you hostage so you could lure me in.” “And kill you,” she finishes. My smile brightens as I pull her closer into a kiss. I quickly pull away from her and she stares at me. “Oh my gosh… I REMEMBER!” she says. She hugs me. “THANK YOU DOCTOR, THANK YOU!” She kisses me on the cheek and I smile. “Are we heading back then? So we can return the watch? Or do you want to go and watch a battle?” “Return the watch,” she replies quickly. I smile and we both run off to the tardis. I open the doors and she closes them after us. “Hold on to something,” I tell them. I start the tardis up and we start to travel. Only… The light returns. “Doctor! It’s back!” Colin shouts. “Shield your eyes!” I shout back. We all put our arms over our eyes. Suddenly, a voice fills the room. “Doctor, you got my watch? Oh forget it, teleporting in.” Suddenly, the form of Jack Harkness appears next to Elizabeth. The light disappears and we all move our arms out of our faces. “Well hello there,” he says, smiling at Elizabeth. “Stop it, Jack,” I say, irritated. “I just can never say hello anymore, can I?” he asks, shaking his head. He walks over to me. “My watch, if you don’t mind.” I hand him his watch. “Here. Anything else?” “I’d like to know where you pick up the hot companions from,” he says, smiling at Elizabeth and Julia. “Jack!” I shout. “Okay, okay. Sorry. I’m out.” The blinding light returns but quickly leaves with Jack. “What the hell?” Elizabeth asks, confusion in her voice. I shake my head. It’s better not to ask,” I murmur. Part 4: Three Words Elizabeth wakes me up in the middle of the night. She convinced me to sleep in the room with all the beds for once. I look at her. “What is it?” I ask her in a low voice. “I can’t sleep,” she replies in a whisper. I scoot over and pat the bed next to me, indicating that she can lay down with me. She lays down and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. After a few moments, a small but audible whisper comes from her mouth. “I love you.” I pause for a moment before kissing the top of her head. “I love you too.” Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar